


Just let me love you (Edward Nygma x Reader)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Playing Video Games Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed loves Kristen Kringle. You love Edward. Can you show him that you are Mrs. Right for him?</p><p>Chapter 2 will be rated M.</p><p>Chapter 2 is up! Finally time for some love making :P (probably his first time?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story requested by a reader. I have to thank her for the request, otherwise I wouldn't have written a story with charming Edward Nygma.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Written in first and third person view.
> 
> \--- Some errors fixed ---
> 
> -
> 
> Note: I know there is no chance a Nintendo 64 existed that time period already, but who cares? xD

„Eddie! Here is your lunchbox!“ Like always I brought my secret crush, Edward Nygma, his lunch to his work. And like always he would greet me with his cute, big and innocent smile. „Oh, hi!“  
With great appetite he bit into his Grilled Cheese & Ham sandwich. As a dessert I baked him some Red Velvet cupcakes. He was also very happy about the strawberries and blueberries I put into the box.

I knew him since childhood, since kindergarten to be exactly. Ever since I was kind of his protector. He often got bullied in kindergarten and school, but it rather stayed unnoticed by him. He was just too innocent. He never wanted to be mean to others, so why should others wanted to be mean to him? At least that was what he thought. 

Kids in past, and yet adults now, called him weird and strange and some were even scared of him. Or annoyed. He was well know for his passion for riddles and his, sometimes, awkward behavior. But he was only like a little boy, trapped in an adult body. 

He knew what it meant to love though. Because there was…her… 

Anyway. In any situation I defended him. Edward was neither strange nor scary for me. In fact, I always enjoyed his riddles and his presence. He loved Rubik’s Cube and I was always astonished by how quickly he could solve it. I adored him for being very clever and well, utterly handsome. I couldn’t help myself, but his glasses made him even more attractive. For sure he could teach me a lesson or two… Oh, well, alright, I guess in this case I was the one who could teach him a lesson or two. You know… 

I never told him my feelings. What if I would lose him? Or maybe he wouldn’t understand my feelings at all or he think it’s kind of a weird riddle… or joke? One way or another there was no way to get a happy end. Because there was that woman. Kristen Kringle. 

No doubt, she didn't like him. At least not that way. Or she was ashamed of her feelings towards Ed? I had no idea what she was thinking about Eddie. What I thought was that she was just like the others, ignorant and unfriendly. God, how I hated her! Sure, she was a pretty thing, the glasses made her look like she was clever. Okay, maybe she was smart, but it didn’t matter to me. She was just nasty to him! Being bitchy at first, being a bit flirty later, so he had hopes again… I mean… what the hell? 

He didn’t notice it at all. Or he didn’t want to. I dunno. Often I witnessed how she treated Ed. He always tried to help, was nice to her in his Eddie style of kindness. Alright, maybe he was a bit odd (which I absolutely loved and adored!), but he never intended to make somebody feel uncomfortable or something like that. I always thought it was rather cute. 

I really hated her and the others for not appreciating him for who he was. And yes, I had to admit I was jealous. Fucking jealous! What did he like about her? And what did he see in her which he wasn’t able to see in me? I had some brain too and didn’t look all too bad. But there was one difference between me and Kristen. I adored him. I appreciated him. I cared for him. I loved him. He was so smart, didn’t he really see those things? Sometimes it made me really angry. 

A way too many times he told me about this woman. Ms. Kringle here, Ms. Kringle there. I was so tired about this. 

Edward’s eyes shined at me. „Thank you, I was about to starve already! Hey, guess what? I have a riddle for you. What two things you never can have for lunch?“ On tiptoe he was waiting for my answer. 

„Ah, Nygma, Nygma… Being all a perv again? Don't bother this young lady with your stupid riddles!“ A man walked into the room, in his hands a cup with steamy coffee. „Who is this jerk?“, I asked Edward quietly. He told me he was Detective Arnold Flass. I heard about him, but it was the very first time I saw this guy. Right from the start I thought he was unlikeable. My eyes became angry slits. So, that was the douchebag, who made always fun of my very good friend. 

„You should really stop molesting others, Ed. I will bring you behind bars by myself if you don’t stop that bullshit.“ Enough! Angrily I snorted at him, „Would you be so kind and shut the fuck up? Ed is my best friend and he is more of a man than you ever will be. Not to mention the fact that he has a working brain and knows how to use it. Unlike you.“ Both, Edward and Arnold, stared baffled at me. 

„Wait, are you his-Can it really be? Nygma and a-a girl? Well, THAT is the biggest riddle of all time, ahahahahaha!“ His laughter fell slowly silent as he exited the room. „Jeez, what an ass! Nice colleagues you have, Ed,“ I said dryly. His brown eyes watched me. Worried I wanted to know if everything was okay. „Am I really your best friend?“ he wanted to know. After all these years he still didn’t know? I sighed. „Yes, you are, Ed. You always have been.“ „And I fell in love with you, dammit!“ I thought. At a quick pace he went towards me and before I could say anything more I felt his arms wrapping my body. Smiling I hugged him back and closed my eyes. This moment could last forever… 

After he released me I spotted some flowers. Edward noticed my gaze. „Do you like them?“ My heart started to beat quickly. I could feel how my cheeks began to burn. Was this really happening? „I love them,“ I whispered, giving him a shy smile. Okay, calm down! Now it was time to tell him. Wasn’t it? I took all of my courage. Now or never! „And I lo-“ „I hope Ms. Kringle will like them too. I will ask her out for dinner later.“ 

Reality hit me. Of course, how could I ever think they would be for me? „Oh, yes. Sure.“ The good mood was gone. The only thing I wanted to do is going home and vent my anger by doing one of your favorite things; play video games, read a book or perhaps just press my head against a pillow and scream. 

Downcast I bid my goodbye. „Gotta go now, Ed. See ya around. And-“, it was hard for me to say the last words, “good luck with-you know-that Kringle chick.“ „Hey, wait!“ I turned around and faced him. „What?“ Again he gave me a big smile, not noticing how depressed I was. His only thoughts belonged to the cute girl he was so obsessed with. „Breakfast and dinner!“ he said beaming with joy. Silence. „That’s the answer. What two things can you never have for lunch? Breakfast and dinner.“ I gave him a weak smile. „Please, never change, Ed, no matter what others say. Okay?“ And I really meant it. 

A little bit confused he looked after me. He shook his head slightly and sipped on his coffee. „Sometimes this girl is really a riddle to me. What a fascinating girl.“ 

On my way home my sadness turned into anger. I was angry at Edward. Clever my ass, why was he so extreme stupid when it came to my love for him?! I was angry at Kristen. Why wasn’t she able to see how special Edward was and why she always had to make him sad? Then again, what if they really would become a couple? Sure, I wanted him to be happy and all, but… My heart twisted at the thought of them being together. 

Mostly I was angry with myself. Why couldn’t I just tell him how I felt? On my way home I got some food from a Chinese restaurant and bought a bottle of beer. „Guess you are my best buddy for today. Bitter as my mood.“ 

Finally home. Lazily I threw my purse into a corner. My appetite was gone. „I wonder how’s Ed doing.“ I shuddered at the thought at how Kristen might react to his invitation. A rendezvous. I wanted to vomit at the thought. Either way was bad. If she said no, Edward would be depressed. If she said yes, I would be depressed. 

Suddenly I felt tears on my cheeks. I curled up into an embryo position on my couch and started to sob and cry. Just why? She wouldn’t give him love, I was sure about this. I could give it to him, there was nothing more I wished to do. He wanted love. Everybody wants it, right? 

Eventually, I fell asleep. Until evening I slept. The ringing of my phone woke me up. I startled. With burning eyes I checked the time. 7:30 pm. I rubbed my eyes and massaged my head. That damn headache. The phone bell still rang. Annoyed I picked up. „Yes?“ my voice was anything but friendly. A familiar voice was at the other end of the telephone line. „Uhm, hi. Ed speaking.“ Now I was fully awake. „Ed? Are you okay?“ „I am very sorry to bother you, but-can you please come? I got a new game, called Mario Kart 64 and would love to try it with you.“ He cleared his throat before he continued. „And-and I need to see you.“ 

„Well, yeah, sure. I’d love to. I get myself ready and come to you then,“ I replied. „Thank you. I’m looking forward to see you.“ He hang up the phone. Alright, so this could only mean one thing. No dinner with Kringle. Edward sounded unhappy, so there was no doubt about this. 

I felt sorry for him, but also, as bad as it sounded, relieved. Now was the chance to comfort him a little bit. I smiled to myself. I also felt a bit sly, but hey, I just took an opportunity to show him finally that this Kringle chick wasn’t the right one for him. 

I got ready very quickly; I wore a simple black T-Shirt with a Pac-Man print, a pair of destroyed look denim jeans and chucks. As for Make-Up I also kept it plain. Only some Make-Up on my skin and Mascara. „Hm, should I use perfume as well?“ I wondered. In the end I chose a light fragrance with notes of tangerine and lemon. Maybe the scent would cheer him up a little bit. It always made me smile at least. Perhaps it will work on him as well. 

Nervously I took my jacket and called a cab. It was dark outside already, that’s why I didn’t want to take the subway anymore. It’s Gotham after all. Who knew what creeps waited there already for a young and defenseless woman to show up. 

It only took around 10 minutes until I arrived him. Edward opened the door. He looked even paler than usual. „Hey, Ed,“ I greeted him. „Hello. Thank you for coming. Please come in.“ I knew his home already. Frequently we had a nice chat here, played a lot of video games (he was really addicted to them and mostly he won) and, of course, I tried to solve his riddles. I learned a lot from him. 

Ed laughed tensely. „Surprise. Had no luck.“ I wanted to know what happened and got to know Kristen had a boyfriend already. Tom was his name. I hugged him firmly and stroke his back. „I am so sorry, Edward. Chin up! She doesn’t deserve you.“ The tall and slender man gave a short nod, but I knew he didn’t agree with me. 

„Come on! Let’s play that game you told me about. It’s a racing game, isn’t it?“ Honestly, I felt a bit helplessly. I wanted to cheer him up, but a broken heart is a broken heart. It seemed like he really liked her a lot. 

Okay, I had to try my best to give him notions. Tiptoed I softly I kissed his cheeks, took his hands and tugged him into the living room. „Come on, come on! I can’t wait!“ I gave him my brightest smile and he gave me a honest smiled back. It was a faint smile, but better than nothing. I was really excited. This game was pretty popular and it sounded like fun. The title screen alone made me giggle already. „Let’s start, Ed!“ 

We chose Luigi Raceway as a start. „I take Yoshi!“ I loved Yoshi since Super Mario World. Especially the blue one with the wings. Ed wanted to race with Toad. „Cute like you!“ I told him. He smiled but didn’t say anything. „Alright, Ed. I am pretty confident about this. I will beat you!“ 

Edward smiled, but didn’t say anything. It was a very close race. I were at first place, but quickly Ed caught up. And damn, he was so lucky with the items! Triple Red Shells, Boo, Bananas (just when I was right behind him! I screamed!). That figures. He won. I wanted to win at least once, so I did my best! „Hey, hey, hey! Ed! Please don’t use the bana-No!“ „Gah! You passed me, girl!“ Both of us laughed, had a blast time, Kristen was forgotten. At least I thought so. For a lark I hit his arms when he used a item against me again. Every match was enthralling since the both of us were equal rivals. 

„Okay, okay! Now the Rainbow Road. This will decide who is the winner.“ „No question, I will be!“ Edward said. „We will see Mr. Question Mark.“ „Mr. Question Mark?“ he laughs. „What about Mr. Riddler?“ I joked. He laughed, „Sometimes you are rather strange, my dear.“ I replied, „Maybe we’re made for each other then.“ I even didn’t realize I said it. His smile faded and intensely he looked at me. I felt how my face got hot. „Ehrm, I mean-Let’s just play this last round.“ 

This race course was really hard, but also very amusing. It was a head-to-head race. „Naaaaaaah, come on Yoshi!“ I rooted for my own character. For nothing. Just before the goal Ed overtook me and he reached the finish first. „Noooooooo, whyyyyy, are you fucking serious?!“ I whined. I pretended to cry. „You are so lucky, Ed!“ „Lucky at cards, unlucky in love.“ My smile froze. I knew what he was referring to. Okay, I had to do this now. 

I took his hands in mine. „Do it now!“ I thought. I leant forward and kissed him. He broke the kiss by pulling back. „W-What are you doing? I mean, you don’t have to comfort me like this.“ Nothing I said, I only listened to him. „I have to face that nobody will ever like or even love a weirdo like me.“ I felt a sting in my heart. „Good to know. So I am a `Nobody`to you,“ I said with watery eyes. 

I could see the confusion in his face. „Ah, forget it!“ I stormed out of the room and put my jacket and shoes on. Edward followed me. „Where are you going?“ he wanted to know. „Awh, you-! Okay, you know what? Maybe I have to use your language, so you understand already. What can you break, but not fix anymore, even when it only broke in two pieces?“ His eyes grew big. I didn’t give him time to answer. As quickly as possible I left and ran away. „______!“ he shouted after me. I didn’t care. I wanted to be away from him as quick as possible. 

I walked all the way home. I knew it was dangerous, I didn’t care if something happened to me. Everything seemed to be meaningless. It started to rain. I was thankful for it, because no one could see my tears anymore. „That stupid Nygma!“ I was really upset, furious even. 

At home I took a quick shower, enjoyed the hot water on my skin. After that I made hot chocolate with marshmallows. I needed something sweet for my soul. I looked out of the window, listened to the raindrops against the window. Why it had to hurt so much? 

Slowly a shadow appeared. It came closer and closer and I recognized Edward. I couldn’t believe my eyes. What was he doing here? I hurried to the door and opened it. Edward stood in front of me, all drenched. He began to talk, a red rose in his hand, holding it in front of me. He looked kinda poor, but also so extremely adorable. „You’re wrong. It is possible to fix a broken heart. It might take some time, but it is possible,“ he says, his gaze glued on he ground. 

Edward took one step towards me. Eventually he raised his head and for some time we looked at each other. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. This time he didn’t withdraw. He pulled me closer to him and… he kissed me back.


	2. My One And Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed have to stay the night. What will happen? (come on, we all know it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in First Person View and Third Person View
> 
> The song I used is „I'll never find another you“ by The Seekers
> 
> And finally some love making <3

Warning: Chapter 2 contains explicit sexual contents. 

\--------

„Ed, come in! You’ll catch a cold!“  
Willingly the tall man followed me. I told him to sit down. I put the rose he gave me in a white bud vase.  
„I will get you a towel.“  
So I did. Thankfully he took it and tried to dry his hair. My place wasn’t a strange place for Edward. Nevertheless, he sat stiff as a plush toy on the couch. Some waterdrops fell down from his hair, he froze and shivered.  
Eddie was grateful to me for not sending him back. He knew he hurt me. It was never his intention to do so though.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

A life without you was unthinkable for him. Somehow he needed to say it, to show it. He just didn’t know how. Not yet. So clearly you indicated already how you felt for him. Still he was unsure and wondered if you just wanted to make him feel better or if this feelings for him were true. The experience with Kristen made him doubtful whether a girl could like him or not. He was weird after all… At least people said so. He wondered if you, deep in your heart, also thought so about him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

„I think it’s better for you to take a shower. It will make you feel better,“ I told him. Ed adjusted his glasses, grinning broadly at me. „_ _ _ _ _ _, you should take a shower first then.“ „But Ed, you-„ He caught me off. „No point in discussing! I don’t want you to get sick.“ I gave in. 

„Okay, I will hurry! I will prepare some clothes for you too.“ Gladly, Edward left some of his clothes in my apartment, since he stayed the night a few times before, when both us played video games for too long or just had a nice conversation until dawn. My feet took me a few steps before I turned around, ran to Ed and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek. I didn’t wait for his reaction. As fast as possible I went to the bathroom. I didn’t see him gazing after me and touching his cheek. 

My heartbeat was dangerously high. Quickly I got rid of my clothes and went into the shower cabinet. I felt the warm water on my body. It was as if the water washed away all of my stress and fear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every second in which the water tickled my skin. 

I hoped Ed will be fine… He really should have taken a shower first since he came here without any umbrella. The rain became heavier outside. It sounded as if the drops were going to destroy the windows. Even a heavy storm started to blow and whistled outside. Edward waited for a while. 

„You can turn on the radio if you want!“ My voice echoed through the room. „Isn’t it time for that quiz show you like so much?“

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Indeed, it was. He smiled. You really knew him well. And you accepted him for who he was. Never did you talk bad about his love for puzzles and riddles. He realized that you, in fact, even liked them as much as he did. He really appreciated this. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

„According the etymology, which fruit has to be used for making „marmelade“? the quizmaster asked. „Quince,“ Ed answered straight away. „Oh, I have to guess,“ the candidate said. „Orange?“ Edward shook his head in disagreement. „I am sorry, Mrs. Adams. The answer was `Quince`. Maybe next time! And now some commercials. We’ll be right back!“ 

Ed switched the radio channel. He wasn’t much into listening to some prayers for washing powders or the newest toothpaste. He stopped when he heard a woman singing. 

_„…There is always someone For each of us they say And you'll be my someone For ever and a day I could search the whole world over Until my life is through But I know I'll never find another you It's a long, long journey So stay by my side When I walk through the storm You'll be my guide, be my guide…_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

There was really no one like you in this world for him. You sticked with him together, no matter what, you made him laugh after a bad day with Kringle. Oh, no… So many times he told you about her and you endured it the whole time, without complaining once. 

He remembered how you soothed him, hugging and telling him there was no reason to be sad for he will find someone who will love him the way he is. The whole time it was right in front of his eyes, but he couldn’t see it. Couldn’t see… you… He got all confused. 

It was then when he thought you were in the shower for a long time already. He wondered if everything was fine. Taking all of his courage he stood up, switched off the radio and went to the bathroom. In front of the door he knocked once and asked if it was okay to enter. There was no reply from you; you simply didn’t hear him. He started to worry and opened the door. „___________? Are you okay?“ 

Still no answer. You were too deep in your thoughts. Ed wanted to push the shower curtain aside. He hesitated after he realized what he was about to do. „But what if something happened to her?“ he thought. Ed swallowed hard, closed his eyes and… 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

„Aaaaah“ ED!!!“ Desperately I tried to cover the delicate parts of my body. „What are you doing?! Don’t scare me like this!“ Even when his eyes were closed, he covered them with his hands as well. And although he didn’t see me, his face was burning red. „I-I am sorry, I don’t know what has gotten into me. I-I was worried. I thought you collapsed or something.“ My shock was gone and I smiled.

He winced when he felt me taking his hand. „I totally forgot time. I am sorry I got you worried. Want to join me?“ Oh god, why did I say this?! I tried to sound as cool as practicable, but the nervousness in my voice was clearly hearable.

„I won’t peek while you take off your clothes!“ He chuckled. With my face facing the wall, I told him he could go into the shower now. I didn’t think he would actually do it. Hearing his clothes falling down to the ground made me shiver in anticipation. Was this really happening? Ed put his glasses to the side and finally he was right behind me. I heard the rustling of the shower curtain. I felt his body close to mine.

A sheer endless number of butterflies in my stomach made me feel kind of dizzy and happy. Slowly I turned around to face him. When I saw Edward I had to giggle. „Ed, you can open your eyes again!“ „Are you sure?“ 

Still he pressed his eyelids together so he wasn’t able to see anything. Gently I touched his face. The feeling of wanting him was very present to me, but I had to take my time. I knew it. „Please look at me, Ed.“ He opened is eyes and I greeted him with my brightest smile. Swiftly he turned his head to the side and looked to the ground. „Do you really want me to be here?“ „Hey, is the sky blue or what?“ I asked smirking. „Yes, it is, but only because some particles and molecules in the atmosphere scatters-“ „Ed!“ „Ehrm, yes. Sorry.“ 

Cupping his face I forced him gingerly to look at me. I assured him everything was alright. Edward dared to look into my face only. His eyes never went down my body. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

As much as he wished to watch and touch your body, he didn’t. How rude and dismissive would that be? 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

While taking a shower sponge and putting some shower gel on it, I asked him to turn around. Immediately, I relaxed by the fresh smell of Lemon & Ginger and I was sure Ed relaxed too. I started to scrub his back in an endearing way, using enough pressure to let it be a comfortable massage. It helped a lot to loosen the tension of his muscles. Edward let out an unbent moan. „Good?“ I wanted to know, grinning. 

Not being able to say any word he just nodded. After the soap was washed away, I placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. He startled a bit by my unexpected doing. I could tell he was smiling nevertheless. „Do you want me to clean your legs too?“ „W-Would you?“ I answered his question by going down and laving him there. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was joyful for him and you as well. Your caress fulfilled him with new energy. Edward felt accepted, respected and loved. For the first time ever. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

„Now your chest.“ I stood up as he turned around. It was just then when I realized for the first time that his body was rather well toned. Not as skinny as I always thought it would be. Under his shirt has always been a slim, slightly muscular body. I was surprised. 

I must have stared a bit too long at his chest since he asked me if something was wrong. „Hm?“ His question went in my ear and out at the other. „_________?“ He sounded very worried. Blinking, I shook my head and my dirty thoughts off. „Fine! I am fine!“, I squeaked nervously and smiled at him so big that I showed him my teeth. „Is something wrong?“ „Nope. Nothing.“ Shit, my voice was still piercing, like a kid who found a cute little kitten. 

„Are you sure, ___________? You sound a bit, forgive me, strange.“ „All ok, Ed. All fine.“ I took a deep breath (which confused him greatly) and rubbed his upper body. The nasty ideas in my mind disappeared after I realized that this situation was much more than a sensual experience. It was intimate, no doubt, but it felt like we tightened the bonds between us. Ed was really important to me and I hoped I was important for him too. 

I squeezed some shampoo in my palms. „You have to lower your head a bit, Ed. I am not a giant like you.“ He suppressed a chuckle and did what I wanted him to do. Skillfully I massaged his scalp. A moan escaped his lips, it felt just too unwinding. He thought nothing of it, I was sure, but this little sound made my body tingle. „Shut up, Ed,“ I murmured through my teeth. „What did you say?“ „I said shut the fuck up, Ed,“ I told him even quieter. He raised his head, saying, „I still don’t unders-“ He stopped when his and my head were at the same level. Ed looked straight into my eyes. The air became electric, my lips trembled. 

Edward was suddenly extremely nervous too. He wasn’t used to a situation like this. His brain ran at full speed. 

„I am just two and two. I am warm, I am cold. I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault. I am often sold dear. Good for nothing when bought. An extraordinary boon. And a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure when taken by force.“ 

Edward’s voice cracked while he asked me this riddle. Ed didn’t give me any time to answer. His lips pressed hard on mine, but rapidly he withdrew again, shocked about his own reaction. „I am sorry, forgive me.“ „Ed, I-„ „I better go now.“ He went out from the shower, dried himself with a towel and put on the fresh clothes I prepared for him. After I caught the sound of an opening and closing door I followed him, covering my body with a big towel. „Edward, wait!“ 

He was about to leave. Now I was really angry! I grabbed his arm. „Edward Nygma, would you just stop already?!“ Looking like a lost puppy, he glanced at me. „I didn’t mean to be disrespectful. It’s better if I go.“ I gave him an upset snort. „Sometimes I really wonder if your brain is blown already `cause of all of your brain teasers. Did you take a look outside?“ It was very cold because of the storm and downpour. There was no way to let him go! 

„Would you please stop being a little baby and just come in? It’s bitterly cold!“ Thunderbolts brightened the sky. „See? You have to stay here. Or you wanna get struck by a lightning?“ 

Ed gave me that „guilty-puppy-look“ of his. It was impossible to be mad at him for long! „For God’s sake, stop looking at me like that!“ He perked his eyebrows up and looked even more like he wanted to say `I am so so sorry`, holding his own hands. He followed me back into the warm room. „Now dry your hair already.“ I decided I won’t accompany Ed this time. I assumed he preferred to have his own private space for now. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

He couldn’t explain his behavior by himself. Sure, Edward liked you, loved you, but was it just as a friend or more? It’s rare that Ed was confused and this was one of these moments. 

While drying his hair with a hair dryer he wondered if his feelings for you were deeper. Or were you just a stopgap? Kringle had another man, he felt heartbroken about this. You kissed him and he pushed you away the first time, even when he got a warm feeling. The other kisses, the one in the rain and the kiss in the shower, didn’t leave him unaffected, either. 

He always felt that warm and prickling sensation when your lips touched. However, he was scared to hurt you and he was scared to be hurt again. He couldn’t take a heartbreak twice again. Especially if you would cause it…   

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed returned to me. For some time, the both of us just stared at each other. „Ehrm, I will dry my hair too,“ I said. Once I was finished and in my beloved big size sleeping T-Shirt (so cozy!), I sat beside Ed on the comfortable couch. I brought his favorite green pajama too. As always I didn’t wear any pants. The Shirt was long enough to be worn as a dress. I wrapped myself in my cuddly blanket. Ed refused when I offered him to join me, so he wouldn’t feel cold. An awkward silence filled the room. Not knowing what to do, I proffered to play a game together. No better idea crossed my mind. 

„Uhm, I’ve got here… let’s see… Mega Man, Super Mario Bros., maybe Space Invaders? No?“ Insecure I dared to peek at Ed. With a neutral facial expression he was watching me, sitting straight, his hands on his legs. „Any suggestions, Mr. Nygma?“ „Mmm, nope.“ I scratched my head. Argh, that… guy…!!! „Well, we cannot say nothing to each other the whole time now, can we?“ „Yes, Ma’am. I guess so.“ The thunderstorm outside was still raging. Just then the light turned off. A power blackout. 

„Nice! That’s all we needed!“ „Do you have a torch? I will check the breaker box,“ Ed said. With the flashlight in his hand he headed towards the distribution board - I explained him how to get there - while I waited for him. A few minutes later he came back. „Well, all fuses are intact. I can fix it, but I need some tools in order to do so.“ 

„It’s okay, Ed. Thanks for checking. I’ve got some candles.“ As I lit and placed them safely at different spots in my apartment, I smirked mischievously to myself, „How convenient.“ „Care for some beer?“ I asked Edward when I returned to him, „I could do with it.“ I went to the kitchen, grabbed and opened two bottles, and as I stood in front of him I thrusted one into his hand. „Cheers, Ed!“ I raised my bottle and took a gulp. „Did you know, beer is a quite fascinating beverage. The ancient Egypts made already some sort of beer, composed of-„ „You know what’s more fascinating?“ I interjected. „Maybe-“ I didn’t let him finish. „You, Ed! The answer is you!“ „Oh.“ 

He looked at the ceiling for a moment. „My cordial thanks,__________.“ Ed took a sip. „Ah, bitter and refreshing, isn’t it?“ „Like love, eh?“ I said absentminded. „Excuse me?“ „Nothing, Ed.“ Love is supposed to be sweet,“ he replied. I sneered. „Bittersweet, then. You must know.“ He didn’t respond. "I am sorry, Ed, I didn’t mean to be so bitchy.“ The rest of the time we spent in silence. 

I put the empty bottle on the table. With a big sigh I told Edward, „Well then. I go to bed. Feel free to join me when you are tired.“ In past it was never an option to let him sleep on my couch. The sofa was too small for him. Sleeping with him in a bed together never felt strange or awkward, but maybe tonight was different… 

And now with the candles all over the place… Oh dear… After bathing my face and brushing my teeth I slipped into bed. Cold. I felt cold. I wondered what I should do. I felt so helpless. „Okay, I will sleep now! Close your eyes, count sheep if you need to. But sleep!“ I thought. 

Laying on my back I waited for sleep to come. The more time passed the more my heart felt cracked. I got nervous. So many things crossed my mind. Will it ever be the same again with Ed? What should I do when he lies next to me? Is this the beginning of the end of our friendship? Suddenly I got jolt out of my thoughts by the squeaking of the bedroom door . The candles were burnt half already. Ed stood in front of the bed in his green pajama. He hesitated. 

„Are you asleep?“ he whispered. I waged my head, my eyes closed. „Is it really ok to sleep in the same bed tonight?“ Wordless I turned to his side and raised the blanket, so he was able to crawl under the comfy cover. He put his glasses at the bedside table and followed my invitation. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed was never nervous before when he lay next to you. This time was different. The whole situation was different. As smart as he was, but he had no idea how to handle it. Nor did you know. He had trouble to sleep too. When he felt you shiver, cause of the cold and tenseness, he pulled you closer to him and made you hug him. Ed did it without thinking, only following his heart. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

My head rested on his chest. His heartbeat was quick and still… it made me calm down. I fondled his chest. I was happy, it felt only natural to do so. „It feels good,“ he noted. „What?“ I wanted to know. He took his time before he answered my question. „To be…so close...to you.“ My heart leaped for joy. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed slipped away from you, but only so he was able to turn to the side and so he could see straight into your face. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The silence and tension was maddening. The throbbing of my heart echoed in my ear, it was even louder than the rain outside. I was too scared to breathe. In candle light he looked even more handsome, so warm and simply breathtaking. Here he lay now. Next to me. 

The best-looking and cleverest guy ever. The space between me and him got smaller and smaller. Did I move? Was he moving? It didn’t matter. I felt his lips on mine and it was the most delicious flavor I ever tasted. The kisses before were sweet and nice, of course, but this kiss was so much more. It was electric, magnetic, magnificent, something I never had with a guy before. The kiss got disrupted. „Is this right?“ Ed looked intensely at me. „Just for once, Ed… Just for once, do what your heart tells you to do and not your brain.“ 

He stroked my cheek and kissed me again. Still a bit shy, but not as timid as before anymore. I started to put gentle pecks on his face. I returned to his lips. Playfully I kissed him, nibbled gently on his lips now and then. He was definitely a quick learner. Ed did the same to me and took control soon. I felt him smile. Was this really so wrong? Kissing a long-time friend? But he was so much more… And it felt so good. So right. So freeing. 

We got fired up, the blood pressure elevated. For some minutes I continued this kind of kiss before it was time for the next step. I opened my mouth a bit. He understood at once. The feeling of his tongue on mine gave me goosebumps, and an exquisite heat started to spread inside of my body. The deep kiss continued and the hot feeling compressed between my legs. His sucking and nibbling on my lips, his exploring of my mouth. It was heavenly. Ed drew my body closer to him, entwined my leg on his hip. I felt his whole body against mine. And… I felt something else… A moan escaped my lips as I realized the the hard bulge between his legs. 

„Ed,“ I whispered hoarsely. He touched my hip. What a wonderful feeling! My body reacted so well to him. My nipples stiffened and pressed hard against my T-Shirt. I tried to reach for his manhood. Softly I rubbed there through his pajama trousers. His groan reached my ears and it was pure music to me. I wished to take him in my hands and to give him pleasure and love. „_________, is this… Can we do this?“ His voice sounded suffocated. Was he crying? Not directly crying, but he had watery eyes indeed. „Don’t you want this?“ The thought of he didn’t want to share this moment with me made me sad. „I-I want this. With you. Don’t think you are just a stopgap for…her… I don’t want to lose you after… this. I mean-I am… I don’t know.“ 

I also didn’t know, I didn’t want to know. But I knew what I wanted. I wanted him. But not only for my pleasure. I wanted to show him how good love could feel. How beautiful it was to have somebody. To feel someones warmth, someones closeness. I wanted to love him. 

He was surprised when I took over by sitting on top of him. I lowered my head to kiss him, took his hand and placed them on my hips. Now it was my turn to taste him. My tongue found it’s way in his mouth quickly. He became more frankly and shoved his hands under my T-Shirt to feel the naked skin of my thighs. Unintentionally I moved my hips a bit, I just did it, teasing his erected member. 

„_______,“ he whimpered my name. I kissed my way down his neck, leaving some soft marks on his pale skin. 

„Please stop your doubts, Ed. Let me show you… let me… let me love you. Let it happen.“ His grip tightened and it sent a new wave of joy through my body. Unbuttoning his pajama top I kissed every spot of the new exposed skin. Finally I helped him getting rid of the unnecessary piece of clothes. 

Not wasting time I placed kisses all over his body. He watched me doing so. Was he dreaming? Was I dreaming? If so, it was the most endearing dream both of us could ever have. I pushed the blanket to the site. My mouth wandered down. I knew it was evil to tease him like this, but I wanted to prolong it as long as possible. The lower I got the heavier his breathe became.

Ed helped me to pull down his trousers and underpants. Even in candlelight I could clearly see his crimson red face. With delight I let my hand glide over his wonderful erected member. He raised his upper body. 

„Please kiss me,_________,“ he begged me sweetly. Our lips met again. Swiftly he took off my Shirt, revealing my tender flesh to him. Ed pressed his head on my breast. Like he was about to starve he licked and sucked on my nipples, his tongue flickered over and circled around my swollen bud. It was surprising for me, but so wonderful. „Ah, Ed!“ I threw my head back, holding my balance by embracing Ed’s shoulders with one arm. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

His name on your lips and the way you said his name made him dizzy with need. Never before he heard a girl whining his name in pleasure. He was like dying of hunger. Hungry for touching you. Hungry for your kiss. Your touch. Hungry for you. Your love. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

His dick throbbed painfully against my, already soaking wet, panty and aching center. I enjoyed the attention he gave my breasts. He licked his way up to my neck. Like I did before, he also nibbled and sucked gently there. I wanted him to make me his. 

Once more I touched his cock, but before I did, I made my hand wet with my saliva. Gently I encompassed him with my hand, pumping slowly up and down. He stopped caressing me. The sensational feeling was too overwhelming for him. His eyes were shut tightly. With his mouth open he tried to catch his breath. „Relax. Is this good for you?“ I whispered in his ear. He gave a quick nod. „I want to taste you. Ed.“ Round-eyed and in disbelief he looked at me. „Y-You mean…?“

I positioned myself between his legs. Starting from his thighs, I caressed his skin. One kiss after another until I finally reached his most sensitive flesh. I made my lips wet and kissed the tip of his member. My tongue touched lightly his glans, twirled around it. It was sheer impossible for Ed to keep a steady breath. He winced so lovely, whimpered my name again and again. I took him fully in. Edward suppressed a big moan, biting in his hand. I saw it and convinced him to let go. „Let me hear your voice, beloved.“ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Did you really just say `beloved` to him? Tears built up in his eyes again, but this time it was because of happiness. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I tasted him more and this time he didn’t try to stay quiet. How beautifully his voice was with my name on his lips! Like an old and lost melody, which got just discovered again. The loveliest tune ever written. And I was the only one who was able to listen to it. He grabbed my hair, his moans got louder. It was hard for me to stop. I loved it how I had control over him and how he enjoyed what I did to him. 

My body literally screamed for him already. My panty was soaking wet, my turgid rose ached for attention. But first Ed needed some affection! He was already near climaxing. „Please…______________I… can’t.“ Ignoring him I continued to lick and suck him. „_ _ _ _, please! It’s our first time. I don’t want… in your mouth…“ Eventually, I understood and granted his wish. Weakly he smiled at me. With all his power left he turned me over. Now he was on top of me. I felt his sweat on my body and it let mine quiver in desire. Not wasting time he pulled my knickers down.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The addicting scent of your special sweetness was too much for Edward. Ed’s eyes became darker.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

He placed some gentle kisses on my belly before his head disappeared between my thighs. He drank me in, tasted every sweet drop of my love honey. Moaning I pressed his head harder against my special spot. He teased my pearl with his mouth and tongue, gently with his teeth. „Oh god, Ed! Edward!“ Encouraged by my reaction he proceeded. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your juice was the most luscious thing he was ever able to taste. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pushed the tip of his tongue inside of my inner flesh, while touching and rubbing my clit. „M-More…“ Right after I said it, his tongue glided more inside of me. Deeper. Up and down, in and out. This feeling he gave me… Enough with this! I wanted more. I needed more. „Ed… Come to me… please…“ 

He crawled up and was on top of me once more. My eyes met his brown ones. His manhood throbbed against my moist entrance. Impatiently I waited for him to enter me, but he took his time. Edward kissed me passionately. I never thought he would be capable of being so fierce, so hungry a kiss. For my kiss. I gave in to him , embraced him, fondled his hair. 

I couldn’t wait any longer. Breaking the kiss, I whispered in his ear, „I want you. Ed. Let me feel you. Please.“ Our hands entwined, I felt his lips on mine again and finally! Slowly he pushed himself into my craving wet cave. Such a sweet torture it was for me! Gratefully I took him in. He let me see stars 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The feeling of your steamy and tight walls around him was far beyond his imagination. He paused for a second; he was afraid he would explode at any moment. Too good you felt for him. The begging sounds, which escaped your mouth made it even harder for him to rein in. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grabbing his butt I tried to make him move more. Ed chuckled. „Don’t get out of patience!“ I smiled at him. „It’s your fault. You just… feel so good…“ His face became serious again. He licked and sucked his way down to my breasts again. Ed went deeper and deeper inside of me. He filled me to the fullest and made me feel complete. 

Moving inside of me placidly at first, his thrusts became more steelier after a while. Our voices of pleasure joined together in a symphony of trust and love. I felt his hot breath on my neck. „__________. __________.“ Breathlessly he said my name over and over again. I felt happy. So happy. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

He loved it how you moaned and cried his name with so much intensity. He felt desired, wanted. He felt like a man. This was so much more than sex. You got connected together, your bodies, your souls, your hearts. 

You were dancing together, finding the right rhythm quickly. A tender and caring dance, and yet so fiery, so full of passion and craving. Kissing and touching each other, both of you felt protected and completely safe. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

My brain was shut down, I couldn’t think anymore. „Ah! Ed! Edward!“ I cried. Then the words escaped my lips… „I love you! I love you, Edward!“ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with this words, all of his walls caved in. He wanted nothing more than to make you happy, make you see heaven. He wanted nothing more than to see your face while he was giving you pleasure. Yearned for seeing your face while he would bring you over the edge. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ed withdrew from me, but only so he was able to place my legs over his shoulders. Feeling his weight against my body again he pushed himself inside of me with one single thrust. I screamed out in pleasure. I started to rotate and move my hips and he found the perfect angle to make me crazy. My breasts bounced at his strong thrusts. And he loved the sight I gave him, I could see it in his face. 

Never before did I experienced something like this. My whole body was feverish, my face was burning hot. Feeling a bit ashamed for being so unbridled, I tried to hide my face with my hands. „Please, don’t!“, Ed said out of breath. „I want to see your beautiful face. Lo-“ It was hard for him to speak. 

„Look at-me. Look at me, _ _ _ _ _ _!“ I granted his wish. We looked at each other, I got drown in his eyes. We caressed each other, kissed, enjoyed each other. He stroked my face, his thumb was near my mouth. I moved my head slightly to the side and licked his thumb, sucked on it with relish. Ed’s eyes became heavy, his penetration more powerful. I felt this unbelievable heat in me rising. He was still watching me and he wouldn’t stop to look at me. „Ed-I…I-“ 

His eyes locked on mine, his demanding strokes, the way he moaned my name… I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I exploded, a heavy orgasm erupted in me and convulsed my whole body. I shuddered, I screamed, I prayed for this moment to never end. I allowed my vehemence full bent. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seeing you climaxing was the most fair and marvelous thing he ever saw in his life. And in this moment he knew he wanted to see it again and again. Already he became addicted to it, became addicted to you. Your fingernails bored into his skin. A love signature he gladly received. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

He put my legs down again in order to make it more comfortable for me. A few targeted blows more and he felt his own climax raising. Ed held his eyes shut, kissed me deeply. His moans got louder. „Ah! ________!! AH!!!“ His body winced and he spent himself into me. Powerless he collapsed on top of me. I held him close to me and fondled his back and head. Both of us needed time to catch our breathes again. No words were said. No words were needed. The silence didn’t feel unpleasant. It was a moment for me and Ed only. Time stood still. Just for us. 

It was a moment of faith. A moment of devotion and nearness. As some strength came back to Ed’s limbs, he gave me a kiss, pulled back and rolled over to the side. I got the blanket back and covered him and myself with. Gently he dragged me to him, entwined my hand in his. Resting my head on his chest, Ed wanted to know, „Did you mean, what you said before?“ I knew what he was referring to. 

There was no point in hiding and denying it anymore. I raised a bit and rested my upper body on Ed’s chest. I looked at him. He stroked my back. „Yes, I meant it. I love you, Ed. You and your, sometimes, stupid riddles“ He laughed. „There aren’t any stupid riddles!“ „Awh, come on! What about `What is green, fuzzy and if it fell from a tree it would kill you?`“ „I think it’s quite amusing.“ You bestowed him your loveliest smile. 

„I love you too, ___________,“ he said honestly. We kissed again, minutes or hours, I wasn’t able to tell. The lights of the candles died out, but our kisses and love sharing continued the whole night…


End file.
